


Демо-версия

by Jem_Miller



Series: Теории [2]
Category: Just Music Entertainment, Starship Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Рядом с Шиёном всегда было сложно делать две вещи: непялитьсяи оставаться взрослым сознательным человеком.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально это должен был быть таймлайн шоу на выживание «No.Mercy», но упс.  
> бета – Riisa.

Чжуён отчаянно зевнул и перекатился на другой бок, высовывая руку из-под одеяла и вслепую проводя ею по кровати.

Пальцы, что весьма предсказуемо, не обнаружили ничего занимательного, кроме простыни.

Чжуён простонал, потёр лицо и сел, потянувшись до хруста в костях. Каждое пробуждение было маленькой версией ада, если вечер накануне не был заполнен музыкой и выступлениями. Или если под боком не оказывалось _тепла_.

А его чаще всего не было.

Чжуён сонным взглядом обвёл комнату, остановившись на сгорбившейся перед компьютером фигуре. Худая спина с выпирающими лопатками была отчётливо видна даже в гигантской, на несколько размеров больше, футболке — и Чжуён действительно никогда не понимал любви Шиёна к мешковатым вещам, — но её Чжуён и так мог ясно представить даже с закрытыми глазами. 

До последнего позвонка и каждой родинки.

Временами ему казалось, что это всё похоже на одержимость, потому что у любых _адекватных_ чувств есть какие-то рамки. Только у Чжуёна их не было и в помине.

Шиён сидел перед компьютером, в его (Чжуёна, на самом деле) включенных на полную мощность наушниках был слышен какой-то новый бит, который он наверняка хотел использовать для очередной — несомненно, идеальной — мелодии. Такой Шиён казался невероятно далёким, погруженным в свой собственный мир, где не существовало ничего, кроме музыки.

Между самоуверенным и гениальным Гирибоем, который на сцене забирал всё внимание зрителей, и повседневным Шиёном была гигантская пропасть. Иногда, в свои самые тёмные моменты, Чжуён даже терялся, какая из этих двух личностей — настоящая. А иногда он и вовсе не хотел об этом думать. Но его неизменно отпускало, стоило только увидеть знакомую лёгкую улыбку.

Он слез с кровати, не глядя взял со стула первую попавшуюся футболку — снова до ужаса напоминающую мешок, наверняка её Шиён когда-то раньше здесь оставил — и надел, а после пару раз провёл ладонью по голове, растрепав свои волосы ещё больше.

Его квартира всё больше и больше обрастала вещами Шиёна, как старая крепость зарастает мхом и вьющимся по стенам плющом. Чжуён сам был как та крепость — со снятой обороной и покинувшими его воинами в лице здравого смысла. Ещё он был похож на затонувший корабль — попался на крючок однажды и пошёл ко дну, а после выбраться на поверхность не было ни шанса.

Но он и не хотел.

Он неспешно подошёл, опёрся локтями на плечи Шиёна, скрестив руки у него на груди, и посмотрел на монитор, оценивая проделанную работу. Шиён аккуратно стянул наушники на шею, поднял голову и широко улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, — он выглядел расслабленным, довольным и по-домашнему уютным. 

— Ни утра без работы? — закатил глаза Чжуён, и, изображая раздражение, одной рукой быстро взъерошил ему волосы. — Чёртов трудоголик.

Шиён засмеялся, легко перехватил его руку и вернул обратно к своей груди. Потом взял ручку, молча покрутил ею в воздухе, думая о чём-то. И Чжуён, на самом деле, мог его понять — когда речь заходила о музыке, то они оба были одинаково помешаны на ней. Ударь вдохновение в голову ему, Чжуён бы тоже поднялся с утра пораньше, чтобы записать новую песню.

Просто с Шиёном подобное случалось чаще.

— Споёшь эти части для меня? — рассеянно спросил Шиён, тыкая ручкой в обведённые абзацы текста на листке, который, судя по надписям на полях, изначально был черновиком самого Чжуёна. — Хочу сегодня закончить демо-версию и отослать её. Для твоего агентства стараюсь, между прочим.

— Прямо сейчас? — Чжуён иронично приподнял бровь. Без необходимой распевки не пел никто. А его голос спросонья звучал и вовсе не самым лучшим образом. Настолько не лучшим, что Чжуён молчал бы по утрам, будь у него причины стесняться. К счастью, из возраста самокопаний и неуверенности в себе он уже давно вышел.

— Не вижу проблемы, — насмешливо фыркнул Шиён. — Нет ничего, с чем не смог бы справиться Ким Чжуён.

Чжуён на это только закатил глаза и пробежался по тексту. Демо-версия — это демо-версия, и текст в ней играет далеко не самую главную роль. Куда важнее звучание, сочетание частей, стиль исполнения. Но Шиён в каждый пробный вариант вкладывал какое-то послание. Зачастую — самому себе, просто выплёскивая в тексте все накопившиеся мысли.

— Ну, давай попробуем, — Чжуён забрал наушники и надел на голову, несколько раз прослушал бит, стараясь прочувствовать его, пока не понял, что уже привык к звучанию и не ошибётся. Тогда он запел, привычно выкладываясь на полную — пускай это и не официальная запись, и вообще она была не для него, но это не было поводом выполнять свою задачу спустя рукава.

— Прекрасен, как и всегда, — Шиён удовлетворённо кивнул, стоило ему только закончить запись необходимых строк.

Он протянул руку и пробежался пальцами по татуировкам Чжуёна. Тот замер — свои татуировки он любил, но ещё больше любил, когда к ним прикасался Шиён. Который, конечно же, прекрасно это знал.

Он обаятельно улыбнулся, привычно облизал губы — за это каждый раз хотелось убить то ли его, то ли себя, просто чтобы не мучиться больше. Всякий раз, когда Хон Шиён облизывал губы, мозг поднимал белый флаг и кричал о срочной капитуляции, потому что это было слишком. Это то, к чему Чжуён так и не смог привыкнуть.

Чжуён, уже успевший погрузиться в свои мысли, дёрнулся от прикосновения губ к венке на запястье. Шиён на эту реакцию лукаво улыбнулся, бросил многообещающий взгляд и начал подниматься выше по руке, оставляя на ней поцелуи. Чжуён сдавленно выругался.

— Ты, кажется, был недоволен, что я проснулся раньше тебя и сразу принялся за работу, — негромко сказал Шиён.

Чжуён в ответ кратко высказал всё, что он думает по поводу происходящего, и Шиён довольно усмехнулся — он прекрасно знал, как на Чжуёна действует одно только его присутствие, не говоря уже о действиях.

И, конечно же, временами Шиён был тем ещё засранцем.

— Я в душ пошёл, — жизнерадостно сообщил он и со смехом удалился в сторону ванной, предварительно увернувшись от не очень прицельного пинка. Чжуён выругался в третий раз, потому что в подобных выходках весь Шиён, и когда-нибудь он доиграется, и у Чжуёна попросту закончится терпение.

Он растерянным жестом растрепал свои волосы ещё больше. Надо было сходить на кухню и приготовить хотя бы какое-то подобие завтрака. Или не заморачиваться и просто заказать какую-нибудь вкусную, но совершенно бесполезную еду. А ещё можно свалить готовку на Шиёна, что было самой заманчивой идеей — это с музыкой у него идеальные взаимоотношения, а вот с кухней всё складывалось не так гладко.

Но взгляд скользнул на оставленные у компьютера очки — Господи, у Шиёна когда-нибудь появятся _нормальные_ очки, которые не похожи на мечту Гарри Поттера, лыжника или шизофреника? — и Чжуён снова почувствовал себя озорным мальчишкой, которому было пять лет вместо двадцати пяти. Но рядом с Шиёном всегда было сложно делать две вещи: не _пялиться_ и оставаться взрослым сознательным человеком.

Он аккуратно протёр стёкла и надел очки, после чего развернулся в поисках мобильного. Телефон Шиёна нашёлся сразу же — лежал на кровати, возле подушки, — в то время как его собственного видно не было. Он недовольно нахмурился, ещё несколько раз окинул взглядом комнату, но это не помогло. Чжуён тяжело вздохнул, разблокировал телефон Шиёна и набрал свой номер, чтобы обнаружить звонящий телефон под кучей скомканных на столе листов бумаги, которые явно были набросками стремящегося к идеалу Гирибоя.

Чжуён как раз загружал в инстаграм сделанную в очках Шиёна селку, когда дверь в ванную открылась, и на пороге показался сам Шиён, вытирающий волосы полотенцем.

— Как думаешь, а что если добавить в песню… — начал он и почти сразу замолчал. Чжуён вопросительно приподнял бровь, но никакого продолжения всё равно не последовало. Шиён просто стоял, крепко сжимая в руке полотенце, и _смотрел_. Чжуён поправил сползающие очки, и Шиён тяжело сглотнул, подходя ближе.

Завтрак, судя по всему, откладывался.


End file.
